Falling
by iAngelicDemon
Summary: WillxOC GrellxOC It's now the 21st century and the Shinigami Department has decided to allow females and certain demons to become Shinigami. William is completely against the idea but he has no choice but to comply. He is assigned to teach a demon named Raven the work of a Shinigami. What will happen when secrets are unfolded? Will everything be fine in the end? Dun like, dun read.


A/N: Honestly I got a little depressed when the first review I received for this story was very mean and rude, but after leaving for awhile I realized that it's just stupid to take it personally. So I'm putting it back up again. WilliamxOC, GrellxOC. Also if you don't like it when people pair the anime characters with their OC's then just leave because it's apparent you don't know how much work and love they put into their stories. Anyways to those who want to read this please continue on ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I wish I could.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

William T. Spears was completely appalled by what he heard from the officials. 'The 21st century is filled with insanity.' He thought before speaking.

"But why? We all know that they're just glutinous monsters. How could we possibly trust them to do their duty properly? They probably won't even stand a chance during the finals."

"William, we choose the most elite that have learned to consume things other than souls. You have to trust us. It is only a benefit to us; and if there are any problems we will just eliminate the culprit." One of the higher-ups said. 'Easier said than done.' William thought while suppressing the urge to argue and sharply nodded. "We also think that it would be more helpful if we allowed both genders to become Shinigami."

"What?" William asked. The words had slipped out of his mouth unconsciously.

"Yes, we decided that both males and females will be Shinigami; including our own race. Some of the girls in the Secretary Department kept asking us to allow it and so we have. It will add a more feminine atmosphere to our dull work place." William could **not** believe his ears. 'The 21 century is truly insane.' He decided to compose himself before asking.

"Will I be teaching anyone?"

"Yes you will. There is a demon that has chosen the name of Raven Shard and will be here shortly." As soon as the sentence was finished there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

William was stunned by the girl that entered through the door. She had black hair the length of her waist with bangs and eyes the color of human blood. She had on a pair of the glasses that were given to new students. Her dress that she was wearing suited the era of the time Queen Victoria lived. It was a simple black long-sleeve dress that stopped an inch above her knees. Around her waist was red lace that was three inches thick which emphasized her curves just a bit. On her hands she had black gloves that hid her black fingernails. Finally she wore boots with laces that reached her calves' half-way.

"Welcome Raven." The headmaster greeted. She slightly smiled before bowing and responding.

"Thank you for having me." She said while straightening. 'At least she has manners but I can't guarantee if she will be like this when I'm teaching her.' William thought. So far she was passing well with him. He was actually surprised by the fact that she was capable of being formal and elegant, but then again she was a high class demon much like someone else he knew.

"The man beside you will be your private teacher from now until your final exam."

"William T. Spears." William said while bowing. 'This really smears dirt on the name of our department. Honestly, I never thought that I would be bowing down to a vermin once again.' As he straightened, she turned to him and curtsied.

"Raven Shard as you might know already _Sensei_." A shiver ran down his spine as he listened to her voice, especially when she emphasized 'sensei.' It was seductive and luring. 'Remember the rules. Work with a stoic face.' William reminded himself.

"The two of you are dismissed." The head said. They both bowed before leaving the room. William sighed as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"Will~!" A very familiar voice called out to him. He turned to the direction of the voice just in time to be tackled by the red-headed maniac.

"Grell Sutcliff. You should be working right now." William said while pushing the other man off him. 'Such an annoyance.' He thought while looking for his new student.

"I already finished my job. Did you miss me?" Grell said while leaning himself against William's back. The latter pushed the red-head off as a habit and found his student talking to Eric Slingby ten feet away.

William approached them briskly, knowing that he needed to teach Raven quickly to get her off his hands. 'I highly doubt she'll listen to me. She's probably going to try and make my life more difficult.' When he was three steps away from her, she turned her head to look at him. She gave him a look that told him to stop and wait. He did after taking another step wondering what she was planning to do. He watched her as she bowed toward Eric and approached him.

"Sorry Sensei. I was just catching up with an old friend." She said as she approached him.

"Eric Slingby." William said quietly while walking towards the study part of the building. "He only had a few problems with his record, but overall he's reliable."

"Problems? I know one. The day a young girl was supposed to die he allowed her to live since he felt pity for her." Raven said while following William. He turned around shocked. 'Only the people in the Shinigami department know… How in the world does she know?' He thought.

"How…" He began to ask. She giggled and smiled.

"Because I am that girl. Afterwards, he told me to escape and hide. As a result I became cold and evil, and so I became a full demon after finding out I was a half demon." William was completely stunned; the wheels in his mind turning. 'Why? And how… I took up the case afterward having the confidence that I would've found her… and to this day I couldn't find her… until now... now that she's in front of me.'

"You're quite surprised _Sensei_. Anyways where are we going?" Raven said as she tilted her head to the side while looking at him. William's senses snapped back to him and he shook his head. 'Well the case is closed now.' He thought as he led the way to his classroom where he instructed beginners for as long as he could remember.

"This is where I teach along wi-"

"Will~! Mou! You're so mean; leaving me behind with those losers." Grell said as he entered the room interrupting William. William re-adjusted his glasses.

"How was work? Did you get the soul that I had assigned you? You've apparently forgotten the most important aspects in the assignments the department gives you."

"Mou! You always think that I'm incapable of doing anything! I did get the soul and as a reward I got to see Sebas-chan!" Grell said with hearts floating around him.

"Sebastian?" Raven asked while looking at the duo confusingly. William looked away.

"Yes! My Sebas-chan! My Romeo! My mph-" Grell began to say until Raven had taken off her right glove and stuffed it into his mouth. Her now visible black fingernails proof of her ethnic.

"Please stop saying repulsive things. I highly doubt my cousin would have any interest in you." Raven said while taking off her other glove and stuffing it into her sleeve.

"Cousin?" William asked while looking at her. "Sebastian Michaelis is your cousin?"

"What?! He's cousins with something like you?" Grell asked after taking out Raven's glove and throwing it away.

"Oh were you hoping for something else then? A kind and sweet _man_?" Raven suggested, avoiding Grell's question.

"Ppphht. I-I o-o-only need Sebas-chan." Grell stuttered while folding his arms and blushing. As the two were talking William had walked to the teacher's desk and sat down to look at some papers. While he was scanning them, he kept a close eye on Raven. 'Related to Sebastian Michaelis… spared from death by Eric Slignby… and is now a student in the Shinigami Department… and there are probably other secrets as well… Just what is she?'

"Someone who would say sweet words to you every night. Who would fulfill even your wildest dreams." Raven said while smirking. 'That demon is definitely up to something.' William thought.

"O…Oh…Ooohhh! If only I cou- Wait! Do you know someone like that?!" Grell asked while he grabbed Raven's shoulders. She giggled before shrugging Grell's hands off.

"Maybe or maybe not." She said while walking towards the teacher's desks. "Say Sensei do you have an interest?" Raven asked while bending forward and leaning on her arms in front of William.

"I don't have time for such things. Honestly the life of a Shinigami is only to collect cinematic records and work." William said while re-adjusting his glasses for the third time that day.

"Heh… sensual and sensitive but also strong and hard working. That's the type of woman you like right?" Raven asked while brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"W-What are you?" William asked while losing his composure. 'How… She just saw right through me. Usually I never think about it and I'm sure I've never told anyone.'

"I'm just one hell of a novice." Raven replied while smiling and standing up. 'That phrase… Didn't _he_ say something like that at some point?'

"Raven you have to tell meeee!" Grell whined while begging on his knees in front of her.

"I don't tell those who act like children. Besides I don't think he would like you." Raven said while turning away from him.

"W-what?"

"Enough you two. Grell I need you to investigate this case, number 6463-5210. The evidence we received and the soul we found don't match up. There's also a vermin involved. Raven, I need to give you a short tour and show you the basics to reaping." William said while standing up and walking towards them.

"Eeeeeeh?! I don't want to do more work!" Grell said pouting.

"I'll tell you more about him if you do it." Raven said, bribing him. 'That moron wouldn't go as f-'

"Okay!" Grell said enthusiastically while taking the case papers from William and dashed out the door. William's eyes were wide in surprise. 'He believes her? Wait… What is she up to?'

"Well that was easy." Raven said smirking again.

"Just what are you up to?" William asked.

"Trying to set Grell up." Raven replied, her smirk getting bigger.

"It doesn't seem like that to me." William said eying her suspiciously.

"I am… just not with whom he imagines it to be." Raven said while walking toward the door. "So… where to first?"

-Tour-

"And this is where we choose our glasses after passing the final exam."

"It must be really hard." Raven said while watching a middle age man shaping a pair of glasses.

"Of course. The job of a Shinigami is not a simple one. What were you thinking when you decided to apply for becoming one?" William said criticizing her. 'They're not intelligent enough and that is why they murder and steal.' William thought.

"Nothing is easy… Even if my race tries to get the easy way out. It's never simple. Such as obtaining food… shaping and making the perfect soul to our liking is difficult. And even so… sometimes it never turns out the way we want it to. Of course I don't think you would understand since you call us 'evil', 'vermin', and 'tempters', but we're just trying to survive; just like the rest of the world." She said while looking at William. He couldn't believe a word she said; no, more like he **wouldn't**. 'It's just another trap there's no need to feel like they're equal.' He thought to himself, but when he looked into her eyes he saw honesty, sincerity and sadness. It was evident that she knew what he was thinking and he felt guilty. He looked away just in time to see Ronald approaching.

"Hi William-senpai are you available tomorrow after work? There's someone I'd like you to meet." Ronald said with a big smile.

"Sorry but I have business to take care of."

"Ehhh… like what?"

"This one here." William said while re-adjusting his glasses and looked at Raven. Ronald followed his gaze and slightly blushed when his eyes landed on Raven. '-sigh- That boy goes on too many dates.' William thought. Raven gave a small giggle before introducing herself.

"Raven Shard. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while curtsying.

"I'm Ronald, Ronald Knox." He said while putting his hand out. She hesitated before shaking his hand. "So you're a new student huh?"

"You could say that…" Raven said while her hands played with the end of her skirt. 'Strange.' William thought. 'Usually she's straight forward and confident.'

"Well I guess you can have senpai tomorrow." Ronald said before winking to her and walking away. William's left eyebrow twitched. 'Ronald has been quite inappropriate these days. Seems like I need to straighten him up again.'

"Raven!" A feminine voice called out from behind. William and Raven both turned to see a girl that looked and dressed like a boy. Her hair was in a messy boys haircut; the color of dirty-blond. Her eyes were the color of stormy clouds, and she wore a boy t-shirt and jeans. 'Who is th-'

"THAT is Ashley. She's a cross-dresser. Strange I know but that's how she is." Raven said smirking. 'Well it seems like she's normal again and how did sh-' "Oh I never told you but I can read minds. Yet it doesn't work for everyone. It only works for special people, such as lovers or close friends. It usually works the moment you meet them so I don't know who you'll end up being to me but I'm sure you're someone special."

"Raven! It's been forever!" Ashley yelled before tackling the said girl to the ground.

"Come on Ash people are going to get the wrong idea if they see us like this." Raven said while pushing her friend off and standing up.

"B-bu-"

"No buts!" Raven snapped. "I feel like you enjoy embarrassing me and besides we're here to learn, NOT play." Raven said as she rubbed her temple. 'Seems like we have another one on our hands.' William thought. Ashley had her arms around Raven and her chin on the latter's shoulder. 'She's extremely like Grell.'

"By the way Raven who's he?" Ashley asked while looking straight at William. He ignored her and took out a small book out of the front pocket of his tux and began looking through it. 'Ashley Stone. Ethnic: demon… Figures… Teacher: Grell Sutcliff… like teacher like student.'

"He's my teacher." Raven said while trying to push Ashley off. Ashley let go of Raven and went in a circle around William before walking back to Raven.

"No." She said while wrapping her arms around Raven again. 'Disgusting.' William thought.

"You can't choose them for me… besides I have no interest in anyone. It's just fun to play around." Raven said before freeing herself from Ashley and hit her on the head.

"Will~" 'Not again.' William thought before dodging the red-heads hug causing the latter to fall flat on his face.

"I wonder how this is going to work." Raven muttered to herself.

"Raven! I did it! So tell me more!" Grell said while standing up and clasping his hands together. William re-adjusted his glasses and quietly watched the trio.

"Aren't you supposed to meet your student?" Raven asked.

"H-h-how…"

"Wow Raven, you're so smart!" Ashley said before holding Raven again.

"Who are you? Little brats like you don't belong here." Grell said glaring at Ashley.

"Ash… He's your teacher right?"

"Don't say that." She hissed.

"You don't like him huh? Well... Sensei and I have to go." Raven said while breaking free and grabbing William's hand. Then she ran until they were both outside. William, stunned that she would even touch him, just followed. When they were outside Raven let go of his hand and sighed. "Sorry about Ash. She's always been like that since I met her."

"It's fine." William said. "Well it's about time we go for me to teach you the basics." Raven smiled and followed William into the sunset leaving the building of the Shinigami Department behind along with the memories of the day.


End file.
